1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display module and display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diode (LED) display devices may form large-sized screens using a plurality of small-sized LED panels.
For example, for the huge outdoor displays, LED display devices with large pitches between LEDs arrayed on the LED panel have thus far been mainly used.
However, as demands for high-quality large display devices increase, various researches on a display device with small pitches between LEDs arrayed on the LED panel are taking place.
Furthermore, growing demands for super-sized display devices or large-sized indoor display devices are prompting various studies on portability and ways to provide simple installation of display devices.